Duas Estações
by Feefa Luly
Summary: Distintas...mas agradáveis em suas diferenças.


_Heeey minna! n.n_

_Mais uma fic de Draco e Gina pra vocês!!_

_Eu achei que essa fic ficou bem bonitinha...sem nenhuma grande emoção, mas sei lah, achei que ficou bonitinho o jeito que eu retratei o que eu pensava...vaai saber daonde essas cenas surgiram, mas eeenfim, acho q ninguém tah afim de descobrir! HaUAHuHA..._

_Espero que vocês gosteeem!! E reviews saum mtoo bem vindas okaay?! xD_

_Beijinhos_

_Fefa Yuki_

* * *

Era uma tarde vazia e fria de novembro. Todos os alunos se encontravam dentro do castelo. Ninguém era louco o suficiente pra ficar naquele tempo congelante em um dia de folga.

Muitos haviam ido para Hogsmeade, aproveitar para se sentar nos Três Vassouras e tomar uma boa cerveja amanteigada para aquecer os sentidos.

Mas não ela.

Pra ela, o inverno e a neve faziam reviver lembranças de uma época em que não havia guerra, e que a única preocupação existente naquele mês era comprar os presentes de Natal certos para todos, sem esquecer de nenhum.

Mas lá estava ela, parada em frente ao lago, estática, com os braços em volta do corpo, em uma tentativa tola de não sentir tanto frio. Mas o frio já não assolava tanto ela quanto a solidão já a assolara. Mas agora, nem mesmo a solidão era uma coisa que a assustava...pois ela não mais estava sozinha.

Quem passasse ao lado dela, poderia simplesmente a confundir com uma estátua. Uma estátua pequena, acinzentada e inerte.

Mas uma pessoa em especial também estava naquele mesmo lugar, e não por coincidência. E essa pessoa nunca a confundiria com uma estátua.

- Pretende congelar? – disse aquela voz arrastada e familiar que ela tanto gostava de ouvir.

Ela fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz. Um sorriso quase imperceptível surgiu naqueles lábios levemente azulados por causa da temperatura.

- Finalmente.

- Francamente Weasley, largue de ser ignorante. Poderia muito bem ter te dado o bolo.

- E quem mais te ouviria além dessa ignorante, hein, Malfoy?

Ele não respondeu.

Sabia muito bem que era inútil comprar uma briguinha idiota daquelas com Gina. Ela sempre tinha uma resposta, no mínimo, duas vezes mais inteligente que as dele na ponta da língua. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ela havia chamado tanto a atenção dele.

Ela não era uma garota qualquer que se despedaçava aos pés dele, que queria ao máximo tentar agrada-lo. Ela não queria nem saber da opinião dele. Ela era ela mesma. Não montava tipos ou vestia máscaras. Ela era sincera. Ela era doce. Era sagaz ao mesmo tempo em que era inocente. Era inteligente. E o melhor de tudo é que era uma boa ouvinte.

Ele nunca fora de se abrir com ninguém. Não havia necessidade disso. Sabia muito bem lidar com seus próprios problemas.

Até que seus problemas começaram a sufocá-lo. Até que ele viu que não conseguiria continuar fingindo que conseguiria engolir tudo e simplesmente fingir que sua vida continuava a mesma. Porque não continuava.

Então ela entrou na vida dele, como um raio de sol incômodo em uma manhã de domingo. Tão de repente que nem ele percebeu direito de onde ela surgiu.

Tudo que ele conseguia se lembrar era do dia que pela primeira vez ela chorou perto dele.

- É horrível! – exclamou Gina com os olhos vermelhos.

Eles estavam conversando mais abertamente fazia um mês, e Gina já se sentia mais leve só pelo fato de tê-lo por perto. Ele nem precisava falar nada, simplesmente encostar-se à mesma árvore de sempre e cruzar os braços fingindo não querer ouvir. Gina já se sentia melhor só dizendo o que sentia, mesmo ele não respondendo.

Ocasionalmente ele balançava a cabeça positivamente, fechava os olhos como se estivesse pensando ou suspirava profundamente, parecendo estar cheio de ouvir a garota reclamando da vida. Até que um belo dia, o silêncio entre as confissões deixou de existir.

- Não agüento..ele não me conta nada, não dá sinal do que faz ou pretende fazer...vive de segredo.

- Weasley... – interrompeu Malfoy - Não acha que está sendo um pouco infantil? Potter pode estar salvando a comunidade bruxa e toda essa lenga lenga, mas consideremos que com mulheres, ele é um zero a esquerda. Ainda pretende que ele venha em um cavalo branco e te salve da sua vidinha miserável ou um dia você vai se tocar que quem está fazendo sua vida ficar miserável é o próprio Potter?

Gina pareceu petrificada. Não sabia direito o que havia lhe atingido. Se era o fato de Malfoy ter falado alguma coisa sobre suas palavras ou se era o fato de o que Malfoy acabara de dizer, fazia de fato algum sentido.

Ela abaixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- É...eu realmente sou uma idiota.

E lá continuaram. Os dois em silêncio pelo resto da tarde, olhando para o lago.

Meses se passaram, e aos poucos eles iam contando seus segredos e seus temores um para o outro.

A palavra monólogo não existia mais entre os dois. Aquilo de fato havia se tornado uma conversa. Às vezes tocavam em assuntos delicados, como naquele dia fatídico de setembro em que o mundo pareceu cair.

- Não quero falar sobre isso – disse Malfoy cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo parecendo irritado.

- Mas Malfoy..não acha que pode te aliviar um pouco se me contar o que está acontecendo?

- Não posso dizer ta legal? Pare de ser tão intrometida! – disse nervoso, agora se levantando do chão onde estava sentado até aquele momento.

- Desculpe se estou querendo te ajudar, seu cabeça dura. Mas achei que confiasse em mim..ao menos pra dizer o porque tanto vai na biblioteca..porque não aparece mais no salão comunal...porque parece doente! – disse Gina se levantando também, agora mais alterada.

- Ora, me poupe Weasley. Acha mesmo que eu confio em você? Eu nunca confiaria em alguém como você. Eu nunca confiei em você.

Aquilo pareceu acertar Gina como um tiro. Ela congelou sua expressão, tentando absorver melhor as palavras que insistiam em martelar em sua cabeça.

- Eu fui muito estúpida de acreditar que algum dia você pudesse se tornar menos intragável. E pensar que eu me abri pra você.

- Se abriu porque quis!! – disse Malfoy alterado.

Gina suspirou profundamente. As lágrimas começaram a aflorar em seus olhos.

- Foi tudo uma perda de tempo. – murmurou antes de sair correndo de volta para o castelo.

Os dias passaram.

Frios. Gelados. Chuvosos.

O tempo parecia refletir o interior dos dois, que por mais que relutassem a admitir, sentiam a falta um do outro.

Malfoy saiu para caminhar naquele dia e automaticamente parou na árvore em que os dois sempre se encontravam; naquela, bem em frente ao lago.

Se encostou nela e olhou para a água que refletia o tempo nublado. Ele estava ali, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem sozinho quando uma palavra vinda de seu subconsciente saiu acidentalmente pela sua boca.

- Droga. – murmurou para si mesmo.

Ele baixou a cabeça e fitou os próprios pés.

- Se eu pedisse desculpas... – continuou pensando alto - ...será que ela...

- Voltaria? – finalizou uma voz feminina atrás da árvore.

Com o susto, Malfoy se desencostou da árvore e procurou ao redor a dona da voz, apesar de que seus ouvidos já haviam identificado a mesma.

Os olhos levemente assustados encontraram com as orbes chocolate.

Ela fechou os olhos e se sentou ao lado da árvore.

- O tempo anda horrível esses dias. – disse Gina – Só chove ou faz frio...quando não os dois...não é?

Aquela simples frase fez Malfoy perceber que ela o havia perdoado.

E fez com que ela percebesse que não importava o que ele dissesse, se ele estivesse disposto a lhe pedir desculpas, ela sempre voltaria pra ele.

Os meses se passaram...

O inverno chegou, mais frio e rigoroso que em todos os anos anteriores que ele podia se lembrar.

- Porque insiste em ficar aqui? Não podíamos conversar em outro lugar? Sei lá..em uma sala com uma lareira ou algo do tipo? – disse Malfoy aparentemente com muito frio, pois esfregava seus braços com as mãos tentando lhes fornecer algum calor.

- Porque foi aqui que a gente sempre conversou. Não vai ser por causa de uma quedinha de temperatura que vamos mudar o lugar. – respondeu Gina com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

Malfoy admitiu para si mesmo, o sorriso daquela garota era encantador.

Continuou esfregando as mãos nos braços para se aquecer, mas a garota brincava com a neve fazendo desenhos de tudo, inclusive escrevendo seu nome.

- Afinal... – disse ela colocando o pingo no 'i' de 'Gina' – ...quando vai parar de me chamar de Weasley?

- O que, por acaso mudou de sobrenome? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Sabe o que quero dizer...quando vai me chamar de Gina?

- Por que eu preciso te chamar pelo primeiro nome? Isso mudaria alguma coisa em nossas conversas?

- Deixariam elas menos impessoais. Aproximariam mais a gente, sabe? – disse Gina em um tom despreocupado, porém, no fundo, ela estava ansiosa pela resposta dele, já que tinha enfatizado a parte do 'aproximar'.

Ele não respondeu.

Era esse o medo dele. A aproximação.

Um nome trazia conhecimento, cumplicidade. Uma relação.

A proximidade que os dois se encontravam nos últimos meses era mais do que um dia puderam imaginar. Cada um conhecia os pedaços que faziam a alma um do outro. Os medos, temores e segredos.

Meses.

Vários meses se passaram, mas os nomes ainda continuavam presos em sua garganta.

Gina.

Draco.

O que aconteceria quando um daqueles nomes se soltasse, e saísse?

Gina se virou apreensiva para fitar aquelas orbes azuis claras.

Ele se virou de costas. Os olhos dela eram acusadores demais para ele olhar diretamente. Pareciam ler sua alma, e ele tinha medo de que olhando-o daquele jeito, ela conseguiria ver o que ele estava fazendo tanto esforço para esconder.

- Vou sempre te chamar de Weasley. Conversamos. É só. Não há necessidade nenhuma de mais intimidade. Isso inclui os nomes.

Gina engoliu a seco. Não queria mostrar fraqueza, nem mostrar que aquela resposta tão fria havia machucado seu interior.

- Está bem – disse Gina por vencida – Continue me chamando de Weasley...e eu te chamo de Malfoy. Nada mudou.

E então ela saiu andando para o castelo. Passou por ele com a cabeça alta, segurando o choro até se sentir longe o suficiente dele, para somente então, soltar as várias lágrimas que queriam sair a força de seus olhos.

Ele ficou ali, parado, olhando aquela figura que já tanto sabia dele se distanciar.

A resposta havia machucado. Mas não só a ela.

Os dias se passaram.

Eles conversavam normalmente, mas Gina parecia mais distante...mais fria.

Até que a tarde vazia e fria de novembro chegou.

E ela ali, parada, vendo o lago, ouvindo a voz arrastada de Malfoy chegar aos seus ouvidos.

- Pretende congelar?

Fazia dois dias que ele não aparecia para conversar.

Gina havia ficado preocupada. Talvez tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. Talvez ele tivesse se ausentado do castelo. Mas não. Ele simplesmente estava fugindo. Fugindo dela e de si mesmo.

- Finalmente. – disse Gina.

- Francamente Weasley, largue de ser ignorante. Poderia muito bem ter te dado o bolo.

- E quem mais te ouviria além dessa ignorante, hein, Malfoy?

Silêncio. Ele não se atrevera a responder.

- Onde esteve durante esses dias? – perguntou Gina se esforçando ao máximo para não deixar transparecer o tom de preocupação e irritação em sua voz.

- O quê? Agora te devo explicações? – perguntou Malfoy tentando fazer uma voz irritadiça.

- Não...pode bem fazer o que quiser. Só achei que era estranho... você sumir desse jeito. Então...tem algo a contar? – perguntou Gina com um tom casual.

- Eu..sumi sim. – disse Malfoy, mas agora com um tom diferente de antes – Me desculpe.

- Draco Malfoy me pedindo desculpas? – disse Gina impressionada.

- Eu...eu desapareci por um tempo, porque precisava colocar umas idéias em ordem.

- Normalmente fazemos isso quando conversamos...porque não me procurou? Poderia ter te ajudado.

- Isso...eu tinha de fazer sozinho. Eram idéias que eu não conseguiria conversar com você abertamente assim tão fácil.

Gina olhou para o lado.

Malfoy sabia bem o que significava quando ela olhava para o lado daquele jeito, com o cenho franzido.

Ela estava preocupada.

- Não precisa ficar preocupada. Não fiz nada de errado.

- Não estou preocupada. – disse Gina emburrada.

- Eu conheço você. Conheço todas suas manias, suas birras, suas caretas. E eu sei o que cada uma delas significa.

Malfoy bufou parecendo tomar fôlego.

- Weasley...eu fiquei um tempo afastado de você porque eram sobre você as idéias que não estavam certas em minha cabeça.

- Que agradável afirmação!

- Não..você não entendeu... – disse Malfoy se aproximando de Gina com a cabeça baixa impedindo o contato visual – Eu...eu fiquei tanto tempo perto de você que a gente criou uma conexão. E eu comecei a sentir algo estranho entre a gente.

- Estranho?

- Sim. Eu...eu não entendia o que era. Talvez fosse um aviso vindo de mim mesmo para me distanciar de você. Mas daí eu percebi que quanto mais longe eu ficava de você, pior eu ficava.

As bochechas de Gina começaram a corar furtivamente. E a culpa não era do vento gelado que soprava.

- Onde quer chegar Malfoy?

- Weasley...Virgínia.

Gina congelou. Ele havia dito seu primeiro nome.

- Draco... – murmurou Gina impressionada.

- O que fez comigo? Eu sempre te disse tudo e agora as palavras não saem...

- Isso costuma acontecer quando o assunto é importante... ou delicado. – disse Gina receosa.

Ele levantou o rosto para olhar Gina nos olhos.

- Eu sei cada pedaço de você. Cada cantinho, cada mania, besteira...tudo. E conheço também todos os detalhes que podiam fazer eu te odiar. Mas eu não odeio. Na verdade, é exatamente o contrário.

De repente os pulmões de Gina entraram em greve. Faltava ar. Faltava sanidade e conexão de pensamento. Naquela hora, Gina se sentiu mais incapacitada do que jamais se sentira na vida.

Enquanto para Gina faltava o ar, para Draco, faltavam-lhe as palavras.

Tudo lhe vinha a mente, mas as ações não aconteciam.

Gina tentou puxar um pouco do ar gelado ao redor e acabou por um espirro desajeitado e mal vindo.

- Atchim!!

Quando ela abriu os olhos, se recuperando do espirro repentino, ela viu que Malfoy havia se aproximado, no mínimo, 4 passos de onde ele estava antes.

Ela se assustou com a aproximação repentina e arregalou os olhos.

- Quando você vai perceber? – disse Malfoy a olhando nos olhos.

- Perceber o que? – perguntou ela em uma voz rápida.

- Você vai me obrigar mesmo a falar não é?

- Falar o que, droga?

- Você sempre teve esse seu jeito...impaciente, espevitado. – disse Draco com uma voz doce. Até mesmo Gina se impressionou.

Um vento forte soprou, fazendo Gina estremecer dos pés á cabeça, mas não tanto quanto Malfoy, retirando uma mecha de seu cabelo de seu rosto.

- Caracas Gina, você é cega mesmo... – disse Malfoy quase num sussurro.

- Mas o qu... – o que Gina ia falar, nunca nenhum dos dois ficou sabendo, porque Draco a interrompeu com o melhor beijo que ela já havia experimentado.

Era inverno, mas todas as estações do ano pareciam estar passando por ela naquele instante, todas as estações do ano que eles já haviam presenciado juntos.

A calmaria do outono.

A magia da primavera.

O calor do verão.

O conforto do inverno.

Quando Draco se separou, Gina estava vermelha e ofegante. De longe era por causa do vento congelante que soprava fortemente.

- Você é lerda até pra perceber que eu te amo, Weasley?

- Você...você...você realmente consegue estragar o momento né?! – disse Gina quase rindo.

- Cenas de novela nunca foram muito o meu tipo, sabe? – disse Draco a enlaçando pela cintura.

Gina se aninhou no vão do pescoço dele e ali ficaram, durante bastante tempo, até o murmurinho das pessoas retornando de Hogsmeade chegar aos seus ouvidos.

- Melhor entrar...não vai querer ser visto com uma Grifinória.

- Você realmente consegue estragar o momento né?! – disse Draco em um tom de brincadeira.

Gina riu e continuou ali. De nada ia adiantar tentar persuadi-lo que não era uma boa idéia ficar ali.

Talvez não tenha sido mais sensato, afinal Gina recebeu algumas ameaças de garotas levemente histéricas durante as primeiras semanas, mas depois desistiram.

Draco também não foi muito feliz nos primeiros dias. Os amigos grifinórios de Gina nutriam um ódio mortal pelo aprendiz de comensal, mas depois de um tempo de convívio e de várias intervenções de Gina eles perceberam que ela estava feliz.

Uma relação engraçada.

Mãos dadas? Só quando sozinhos.

Sorrisinhos? Somente sarcasmos.

Declarações? Somente ironias.

Uma relação ao avesso.

Quem via, não entendia.

Podiam dizer que Gina era uma louca de estar com ele. Frio...uma incógnita inconstante.

Podiam dizer que Malfoy era um louco de estar com ela. Quente...um ponto de interrogação indistinguível.

Mas ninguém tinha nada a ver com isso.

Afinal, verão e inverno.

Duas estações.

Distintas, mas agradáveis em seus diferentes aspectos.


End file.
